Fantasía
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Mi segundo slash pero este de Harry Potter, es un James/Scorpius ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Todo es de JotaKa

Advertencia: SLASH

* * *

**Fantasía**

-¿Vas a algún lado, Malfoy? –preguntó una voz a lo lejos de donde se encontraba el rubio…¡maldito Potter! En cualquier lado se lo encontraba. –Eh responde Malfoy ¿ibas a algún lado?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al Gryffindor cara a cara, el rubio no entendía como era posible de que fuera prefecto, si era uno de los peores problemas que tenía el colegio o como lo llamaba Albus "El molesto Potter" de tan solo recordar las palabras de su amigo tuvo ganas de reír pero tenía que contenerse la risa.

-Pues me dirigía a mi sala común, Potter –le respondió con aquel tono seco con el cual siempre se dirigía a el ¿por qué tuvo que acompañar a quien sabe donde a sus compañeros de casa? Se había perdido en el camino y ahora se encuentra con su peor pesadilla en una parte del colegio tan oscura. Suponiendo que ya era medianoche no encontraba el camino hacía su sala común.

-Pues sabes que tu sala común esta abajo, Malfoy –dije riendo entre dientes el Gryffindor, al Scorpius no le gustaba que James bromeara de esa manera con él.

-Calla Potter, lo que pasa es que… -el rubio se sonrojo si le decía que se había perdido el Gryffindor se burlaría de el toda su vida -…me perdí –concluyo el rubio rojo como un tomate a lo cual esperaba la burla del Gryffindor pero lo único que pudo observar es que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

James podía aprovechar este momento tan oportuno, siempre lo había deseado desde que vio al joven Slytherin, se acerco a el pegándolo a la pared que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –le pregunto un molesto Scorpius, aquella sensación en James no era normal en el ¿qué pasaba por la enferma mente del Potter?

No sabía como había pasado ni en que momento pero todo paso tan rápido, lo único que pudo observar fue a un James Sirius posando sus labios en los suyos besándolo ¡¿BESANDOLO? Separo al Potter lo rápido que pudo para después darle un golpe en toda su cara, observando con la poca luz la sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Estas enfermo Potter

-Enfermo pero por ti, Malfoy

Aquella confesión le había parecido un tanto rara a Scorpius pero antes de volver a golpear al Gryffindor lo volvió a besar pero esta vez de una manera tan tierna…tan cariñosa y para que negarlo, Scorpius había soñado con este momento toda su vida, desde que había conocido al mayor de los Potter le había gustado, sintió las manos de James posarse en su cintura besándolo esta vez con más pasión, se detuvo quedando ambos muy cerca notando la respiración acelerada del otro.

-Veo que te gusta, Malfoy –dijo con aires gloriosos James.

-No puedo negarlo –dijo con una sonrisa para después volverlo a besar pero esta vez era un beso apasionado.

Cada vez más el beso se profundizaba cada vez, parecía que se estaban comiendo las bocas los dos, el Gryffindor bajo sus besos por su cuello hasta empezar a desabrocharle la camisa al Slytherin dejando ver por sus propios ojos el cuerpo del rubio, Scorpius se sonrojo al ver como lo miraba James…con esa cara de depravado que era digno de el. Los besos de James bajaron hasta su torso llegando a su abdomen haciendo que Scorpius se estremeciera de placer, el rubio se despojo de su camisa haciendo que esta cayera al piso atrayendo al mayor de los Potter para volverlo a besar con intensidad despojándolo de su tunica y la camisa dejando ver a su vista su perfecto cuerpo lleno de músculos. Scorpius se mordió el labio pasando sus manos por su abdomen.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto James mirándolo con picardía

-Por supuesto –asintió acariciando su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos…James era perfecto, era deseable para todas las chicas y la envidia de todos los chicos. –Te amo James –dije con una sonrisa acariciando su perfecto abdomen.

-Yo también Scorpius –dijo aquellas palabras le habían gustado a Scorpius. –Pero lastima que solo sea un sueño.

¿Qué? La voz de James se había desvanecido junto con Scorpius escuchando otra voz llamándolo, el rubio abrió los ojos observando a su amigo Albus que estaba a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Al? –pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Te quedaste dormido, vamos a llegar tarde –dijo el hermano medio de los Potter saliendo del cuarto dejando a Scorpius en pijama y con una erección en su entrepierna.

-Algún día dejara de ser fantasías y serás mío James Potter, ya lo veras –y sin decir más se dirigió al baño.


End file.
